Second Chance
by Severus'SouthernBelle
Summary: After Rachel's death, Bruce hardened himself against the world and let himself be consumed by work and being Batman. However, after finding a girl on the streets of Gotham, Bruce begins to reopen his heart. But what happens when The Joker returns? BW/OC
1. Chapter 1

For as long as she could remember, she had been wandering the streets of Gotham, finding shelter where she could and trying to provide for herself with the little she had. She had long ago sold the only valuables she owned, which were also her last remaining ties to her parents, just so she could get some money to eat for a few nights. But now, she was so dehydrated and dizzy from five days of not eating or sleeping, she didn't even know where she was anymore. Her eyesight began to dim, and the last thing she saw before collapsing was the dark outline of a man leaping off the roof to stand beside her.

--

Batman sighed in frustration. He didn't particularly do charity cases, but he had just happened to be on his home when he noticed the girl collapse. With all kinds of dangerous criminals wandering the streets of Gotham, he couldn't very well leave her lying there for the taking. Scooping her up, he figured he would let her rest and get her cleaned up, and then help her get back to her home. And with that, Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, the caped crusader and dark vigilante of the night, disappeared into the shadows.

--

Sofia groaned as light assaulted her eyes. Rolling over, she saw that she was in a bed. A very LARGE, very comfortable bed. Sitting up, she looked around, blinking so her eyes could adjust. Where was she? Sofia started when she heard a soft, cheerful British accent from the other side of the room.

"Good morning miss. How are you feeling today?"

Sofia turned heard head to meet the eyes of a kind looking elderly gentleman in a suit. Smiling hesitantly she replied,

"Much better thank you. But where am I ?"

"You are in Mr. Wayne's penthouse," the older man responded as he began to open the drapes more, "and my name is Alfred."

"Wayne? As in, Bruce Wayne?!"

"The very same."

Resting her head in one hand, Sofia voiced aloud, though more to herself,

"What happened?"

Well miss," the man who was now known as Alfred replied, "It is to my understanding that on his way home last night, Mr. Wayne saw you collapse in the street. He brought you here to recover. If you would like, the bathroom is right there so that you may clean up and I will have breakfast waiting for you when you are done."

"That would be great," Sofia smiled, getting up on wobbly legs, "Thank you Alfred."

--

As soon as Alfred left, Sofia noticed that she was wrapped in a very fuzzy bathrobe, making her blush. She prayed to God it wasn't Mr. Wayne who undressed her. Letting her mind wander, she stepped out of the robe and into the steaming shower.

--

After cleaning herself up, Sofia walked back into the bedroom to find her clothes had been laid out on the bed and were freshly laundered. Dressing quickly, Sofia pulled her damp hair into a low ponytail as she followed the savory smell of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen.

"Feeling better?"

Smiling at the older man, Sofia pulled herself up onto one of the stools that faced the island. Nodding, her eyes widened and she practically started to drool when Alfred chuckled as he placed a large, heaping plate of food in front of her. As Sofia began to dig in, Alfred watched her from the corner of his eye as he cleaned up, before asking

"If I'm not being too bold, may I inquire your name miss?"

Taking a sip of her cranberry juice, Sofia wiped her mouth delicately with her napkin before answering softly,

"Sofia. Sofia Simmons."

"Well Miss Simmons, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Standing up, Sofia kept her eyes to the floor. "Thank You Alfred," she smiled, "but I think I've caused you and Mr. Wayne more trouble than I'm worth. I think I will just go before Mr. Wayne gets back."

As she turned to leave, Alfred went to try and stop her, but he didn't even open his mouth when the front door opened and Mr. Wayne walked in. Whom Sofia walked straight into. As she was knocked off balance, she was stopped from falling back by two hands gripping her arms firmly, but gently. Helping her to stand upright once more Bruce asked,

"Are you alright?"

Sofia looked up to meet Bruce Wayne's deep blue eyes, when suddenly the floor seemed very comfy looking. Groaning, Sofia began to sway.

"I don't feel so-"

And before Bruce could grab her again, Sofia fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia became aware of the fact that she was awake before even opening her eyes. Deciding to revel in the softness that surrounded her body at the moment, she snuggled deeper into the bed she was in when she heard two distinctly male voices conversing softly near her. She soon figured out that she was the topic of their conversation as the first one, Alfred, murmured quietly,

"I do hope the young lady is alright. She seemed perfectly fine, despite a slight hint of tiredness when she was in the kitchen. I wonder what could cause her to fall unconscious like that?"

Keeping her eyes closed, pleasant shivers ran down her spine as the second voice, one that she only guessed had to be Mr. Wayne replied in a smooth, soft tone,

"She will be fine. I believe she's just overwhelmed and a bit in shock. When I found her she looked to have not eaten for days. I'm sure that even though she was starved, eating so suddenly overloaded her in a way and made her fatigue worse. When she wakes she needs to take it slow."

Sofia felt….touched… that these two men whom she had never met in her entire life were willing to take her in and literally nurse her back to health. No one had ever cared for her that much. Smiling slightly into her pillow (but out of their sight range), Sofia relaxed and let the remaining remnants of her fatigue wash over her and put her back to sleep.

--

Sofia awoke hours later to find that the house was silent. Blinking groggily at the bedside clock, she saw that it was well past midnight. Wow, she slept long! Her stomach seemed to agree as it grumbled incredibly loud. She stretched slowly before quietly slipping out of bed and seeing if she could smuggle some food out of the kitchen.

--

Bruce stood outside on the balcony letting the breeze ruffle his hair. Finally for one night the criminals of Gotham had decided to stay in, so Batman was not needed. And for that he was grateful. He needed a break, if only for a little while. Sighing, he exhaled loudly before going back inside. As he walked down the hall, he heard small noises and clinks coming from what sounded like the kitchen. Approaching the doorway, he silently watched as the young woman who had literally fallen into his arms earlier rummaged through his refrigerator. Clearing his throat, he watched in amusement as she spun in surprise, nearly dropping the food items she was holding.

--

Sofia had been pulling the last sandwich items out of the refrigerator when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. Jumping, she spun quickly, nearly dropping the things in her hands. She saw a tall, well built man with sparkling deep blue eyes leaning against the doorframe shooting her a crooked smile.

"M-Mr. Wayne! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just got hungry an-"

"It's fine. I was up already. And please, call me Bruce."

As he walked up to her, Sofia took in his handsome appearance even more before replying,

"Thank you."

"So," Bruce began, pulling a seat out for Sofia before taking the rest of the food from her, "what is your name? I would have asked earlier but seeing as you fainted well-" He just grinned when she blushed.

"Sofia. Sofia Simmons."

"Well Sofia Simmons," Bruce said gesturing to different condiments asking her in a silent question if she wanted it on her sandwich, "what is your story?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, smiling as he pushed the plate holding her sandwich towards her before making his own.

"How did you come to be wandering the dangerous streets of Gotham by yourself?"

Bruce suddenly sensed he asked the wrong thing when she went silent, casting her eyes toward the floor. Pulling a chair up to the island next to her he just waited until she was ready to speak.

Sighing she murmured quietly,

"My parents died long ago. I sold our possessions for money for room and board so I wouldn't have to live in an orphanage, but it ran out. I can hardly even remember what they look or sound like anymore."

Bruce studied the young woman next to him for a minute as he thought of a proper response. Her midnight black hair fell over one shoulder, the violet eyes that had met his just moments ago dimmed in sadness.

"I know how you feel. My parents were killed in front of me when I was a child. Luckily I had Alfred."

"He raised you?"

"Yes. He's taken care of me my whole life."

"You are very lucky. He cares for you a lot."

Bruce smiled. "I know."

Getting up to put he empty plate in the sink, Sofia turned to Bruce.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Wayne-"

"Bruce."

"Bruce," she smiled, "I'm tired so I imagine I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bruce whispered after Sofia had disappeared.

--

The next morning Sofia shuffled into the kitchen to the amusement of Alfred.

"Tired?'

"Very. Where's Bruce?"

"Mr. Wayne has already left for work, but he would like you to meet him for lunch at 1:30PM. I will come with you to drop you off."

"Well….alright. I guess I can't refuse, huh?" she joked before beginning to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alfred, why are we stopping here?"

The car had just pulled to a stop in front of some very high end stores. Getting out and holding the door open for Sofia, Alfred replied,

"Mr. Wayne thought you might like to get a few things since you seem to just have the clothing you arrived in."

"Alfred I can't take his money! He doesn't even know me!"

"Don't worry about it miss, now I was assigned to make sure you got some things, and was told not to leave until you did."

Sofia rolled her eyes and headed into the first store, grumbling under her breath about stubborn men, making Alfred chuckle.

--

A few hours later, they emerged laden down with shopping bags. Alfred had seen to it that she had gotten everything from new undergarments, down to accessories and make-up. She actually was kind of happy to have gone shopping, but still felt a little guilty. She happened to be wearing some of her new purchases. A very simple royal purple cocktail dress from one of her favorite designers, Oscar de la Renta hugged her curves. A black bolero jacket and silver pumps completed the look. As the car took off and headed into downtown Gotham, Sofia found herself drifting off. She was awakened minutes later by a light touch on her shoulder accompanied by her name.

"Oh Alfred, I'm sorry. I guess I'm more tired then I realized."

"No worries miss, I just wanted to let you know we have arrived. I will be back at 3PM to pick you up."

Sofia waved as the car pulled away, and taking a deep breath, walked into the classy restaurant in front of her. Approaching the maitre'd he kindly asked her if he could assist her.

"Yes, I'm meeting Mr. Wayne?"

"Of course miss! Follow me."

Sofia followed the older man to a corner table, where Bruce sat next to an older gentleman, who she assumed was a co-worker. As soon as Bruce spotted her, he smiled and stood.

"Sofia, you look lovely."

"Now Mr. Wayne, surely a lady like this deserves much higher praise. I believe the word would be beautiful," the other man stated as he stood as well before taking her hand and kissing the back lightly.

"Lucius Fox."

Bruce rolled his eyes with a smirk, before they all sat. Blushing, Sofia responded softly

"Well Mr. Fox, it's very nice to meet you. However I don't know if I deserve so much praise."

" Of course you do my dear," Lucius replied before winking, "Mr. Wayne here better watch his back, or you could be snatched up."

Sofia's eyes widened as did Bruce's and she blushed deeply as Bruce choked on his water. Before she or Bruce could reply, a waiter appeared just in time to break the awkwardness.

"Good afternoon. May I start you all off with a drink?"

A smirking Lucius and a glaring Bruce both ordered a glass of wine. Sofia took the safe route with iced tea. Glancing over the menu, Sofia listened to the two men discuss business until the server came back with their drinks.

"Shall I take your order, or do you need a few more minutes?"

After there were no protests, Bruce grinned,

"I believe we're ready. Lucius?"

After they had all given their orders, it was silent for a minute before Lucius turned to Sofia with a smile and asked,

"So Sofia, how long have you known Mr. Wayne here?"

Sofia's face grew serious, and her eyes dropped before she softly replied,

"Not long at all Mr. Fox. Please excuse me, I need to use the ladies room."

Lucius looked confused as Sofia hurried away, and as soon as he caught Bruce's glare he realized he had said something wrong. Sighing, Bruce leaned toward Lucius and explained.

"I found her collapsed when I was _out _the other night. I couldn't very well leave her there. I have been letting her stay with me, but know very little about her, only that she was orphaned and has been living off the streets for awhile. Think you can do some research on her?"

Lucius contemplated this information before responding quietly,

"I'll do what I can."

--

Alfred had noticed that Sofia had been silent the entire way to the penthouse, and her silence continued as she sat curled in an armchair, gazing out the window over Gotham as the sun set. Walking up to her, he placed a cup of tea on the table in front of her, slightly startling her.

"Something troubling you miss? I know a nice cup of hot tea always helps me clear my head."

"I'll be fine but….Thank you Alfred," Sofia smiled, gently reaching out and giving the older man's hand a squeeze.

"Anytime miss."


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce silently crept into his penthouse, so as not to wake Alfred or Sofia. He froze however when he heard a small whimper. Heading to the living area, he found Sofia draped over a chair, tossing rather fitfully in her sleep. As she tossed once more, she began to frown, letting out another moan. Nearing, Bruce brushed a hair back off her face but jumped when she cried out

"NO! Please don't!"

As she began to flail, Bruce shook her lightly calling

"Sofia. Sofia! Wake up!"

Sofia bolted upright, her eyes wide until she saw that Bruce was in front of her, concern in his eyes. "Bruce! I-it was awful!" Sofia began to cry before she threw herself into his arms, surprising him. As Bruce hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, he saw Alfred rush in.

"Sir? I heard shouting-"

"It's alright Alfred," Bruce stated softly, "I've got it under control."

Nodding, Alfred quietly backed out of the room, leaving the sobbing girl to be comforted by Bruce. As her cries begin to subside, Bruce murmured into her ear,

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

Scooping her up, Bruce let her snuggle into his chest as he carried her to her room before tucking her in. Bruce turned to leave, but felt a hand lightly grip his wrist.

"Thank you Bruce."

--

The next morning was very quiet. Since it was a weekend, Bruce was at home, and from the moment Sofia had walked in the kitchen it was incredibly tense. Finally after a few awkward moments, Sofia broke the silence by asking

"Bruce? I was wondering if you could help me find a job."

Sipping his coffee, Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment. Before he could answer however, Sofia cut in, rambling nervously.

"It's not that I don't appreciate everything you are doing for me, really I do, but I just don't feel right taking your money anymore. I mean-"

"Sofia!" Stopping, Sofia looked up to see Bruce grinning. "I understand. Actually a secretarial position at my business just opened up. Would you be interested?"

"Of course! Thank you Bruce!"

"No problem."

--

It had been weeks since Sofia had come to live at the penthouse, and she and Bruce had become great friends. Alfred loved to dote on her as a father to a daughter. Her job was great, and she now had her own account at the bank, and had insisted on paying Bruce back for the clothes and necessities she had bought when she first arrived. He drew the line however when she tried to pay rent. Stubborn man. Everything was perfect. Except for one thing. Bruce would disappear at the oddest times, only to reappear and act as if he had never left. Sometimes with bruises. She knew he wasn't telling her something, and Alfred was in on it as well. Well she would find out what he was hiding, if it was the last thing she did.

--


	5. Chapter 5

The shrill ring of Sofia's cell phone cut through the silence of the early Saturday morning. Rolling over in bed, Sofia groaned when she saw Bruce's number blinking at her. Flipping the offending device open she hissed into the phone

"I am going to KILL you. What do you want Bruce?!"

"Well someone's cranky."

Oh no he did NOT just say that.

"Of course I am, it is SEVEN IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!!"

"………..I'm sorry?"

"You better be, now what do you want?"

Before he could answer she added,

"Wait. Why are you calling, aren't you here?"

Silence.

"Bruce?"

"I didn't make it home last night. I got caught up in work."

"Oh no, Bruce you didn't end up sleeping on your sofa again did you?"

More silence. Sighing, Sofia pushed herself up in bed and massaging her temples, asked again

"What did you want?"

"Oh, right. I want to take you out to dinner tonight, just you and me."

Sofia's eyes widened. A smile grew on her face as her cheeks turned pink. She would never tell him, but she had definitely started to like Bruce as more than a friend. This was maybe a sign that he reciprocated her feelings?

"Sofia?"

"Oh, sorry! What were you saying?"

"I said, I have reservations at for us at that new restaurant _The Bourbon Room._"

"Well then I suppose I have some shopping to, don't I?"

Sofia smiled as the rich sound of Bruce's laughter floated into her ears.

"I let you get to it then, and I will see you tonight."

"Bye Bruce."

"Bye Sof."

--

By the time Sofia finished talking to Bruce, it was already a little after eight, so she decided to drag herself out of bed for the day. After getting out of the shower, Sofia dried her hair and pulled on some clothes before heading to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, Sofia just grinned and shook her head as she saw Alfred already busy cooking breakfast. Walking in, Sofia asked

"Alfred you never sleep, do you?"

Smiling, Alfred smiled.

"Oh yes, I do sleep miss, I just happen to always be up."

Laughing, Sofia sat at the island taking a sip of the orange juice that had been set in front of her.

"Speaking of sleep," Alfred said as he set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Sofia, "what on earth are you doing up so early? You are in bed till at least ten thirty on the weekends."

You can thank Mr. Wayne for that. He called and woke me up at seven this morning."

Chuckling Alfred just shook his head and began to clean up.

--

After breakfast, Sofia put herself a little more together, and then headed out to get a dress for that night. After hours of no luck she saw a small Valentino boutique and thought 'why not?' Upon entering a young woman immediately came up to her.

"Good afternoon miss, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a…well, I guess a kind of cocktail dress. I'm going to dinner tonight at _The Bourbon Room _and am not quite sure what to wear."

"Oh, I have the perfect thing for you! Follow me!"

After pulling a dress from the rack the woman showed Sofia into a dressing room. Before leaving, she called

"My name is Casey if you need anything!"

"Thank you!"

As soon as Casey walked away to help another customer, Sofia pulled her clothes off and slipped into the dress. Oh God she was in heaven. It was a strapless knee length black number that hugged her curves, asymmetrical layers of black gauzy fabric being drawn across her body to gather on her left hip in a bow. Checking the price though made her heart sink. She was stupid to even come in here. Changing, she headed out to be met by Casey once more.

"How did that work for you miss?"

"Oh, it was absolutely lovely, I just can't afford it unfortunately. Thank you for all your help however."

"Your welcome."

As Sofia headed towards the front door, she was stopped when she heard "Miss?" from behind her.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to ask…you aren't Sofia Simmons are you?

"I am. How-"

"Mr. Wayne called while you were changing and told us to charge whatever you would like to his account."

Sofia stood in shocked silence, Casey breaking into a smile.

"You are a very lucky woman Miss Simmons."

Cracking a smile back at the girl as she wrapped and bagged the dress, all Sofia thought was 'I certainly am.'


	6. Chapter 6

Once she had gotten back, Sofia immediately got into the shower and after drying her hair went about to getting ready. It seemed only a few minutes passed before Alfred was knocking on her door to let her know the car was here. Opening the door Alfred was silent for a moment before a huge grin broke out on his face.

"Do I look OK?"

"Beautiful."

Giving Alfred a hug Sofia grabbed her purse before heading out the door.

--

Sofia kindly accepted the drivers hand to get out of the car after they had pulled up and stopped. As she walked in, she tried to ignore all the turning heads and stares that were being aimed at her. Reaching the Maitre'd podium, he smiled at Sofia before asking

"Good evening miss. How can I help you?"

"Um, I'm meeting Mr. Wayne here for dinner. Is he-"

Sofia was cut off as the man smiled even more saying

"Of course! Please, right this way."

As Sofia followed, she was in silent awe of the restaurant. It was beautiful, with its historic feel, dimmed lights, and live band providing couples with dance music.

"Miss? Mr. Wayne is right there at the back table. I'm sorry to leave you, but I must get back up front."

"No problem at all," Sofia smiled. "Thank you."

As Sofia approached she noticed Bruce had not seen her, being as his head was buried in the wine list. Smirking slightly, Sofia cleared her throat. Startled, Bruce looked up only to have his breath taken away. Sofia stood there, the soft light reflecting off her midnight hair, which spilled over her shoulders, her deep violet eyes sparkling while her dark cherry lips were quirked up at him in a smirk. Her stunning black dress hugged all her curves perfectly, a pair of strappy heels making her long legs look like they went on for miles. He was startled out of his daze when he heard her laugh and say

"Well? Can I sit down?"

Standing, Bruce grinned sheepishly as he walked over to Sofia and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Of course," he said, pulling out a chair for her before taking his own seat again. "I was just momentarily stunned by your beauty."

All Sofia could do was blush.

--

Sofia and Bruce had finished dinner and had been talking quietly, when Bruce commented softly,

"They're all jealous you know."

"Who?"

"The rest of the men in this place. I see them all staring at you, wishing they could be in my place so that they could be with you."

Looking down, Sofia turned pink saying quietly

"Why would they want that?"

"Because," Bruce smiled placing his hand over hers, "your gorgeous. Now let's make them green with envy. Dance with me."

"Alright," Sofia smiled, placing her hand in his and letting him lead her to the floor. As they began a slow and seductive tango, Bruce spun Sofia away from him and just as he was pulling her back in, gunfire rang out. As the terrified people stampeded to get off the dance floor, Sofia became separated from Bruce just as she heard a voice she had hoped she would never hear.

"Hello Gotham. Guess who's back-ah?"

--

As the gunfire rang out, Bruce was determined to find Sofia after they had been pulled apart by the crowd. That was until he heard that voice. Turning slowly, Bruce saw the one criminal he hoped had been put away for good. The Joker. Slipping away, Bruce hurried to call Alfred.

--

Sofia stood in silent shock and fear with the rest of the patrons as The Joker stood in the center of the floor, his gang around him, smirking psychotically. As a few people tried (stupidly) to leave, the guns went off in their direction. As those people fell dead, others screamed as The Joker laughed manically in the background.

"Oh, did-ah I forgot to mention? You move-ah, you die."

Something didn't feel right to Sofia. Looking down she saw blood pouring out of a wound in her side. Her head spun for a moment before she slumped to the ground grasping the wound to try and stop blood flow. This of course cause the one thing to happen that she did not want. The Joker's focus to center in on her. As he made his way towards her, Sofia tried to shove herself back, the other people around her looking on in terror.

"Well-ah, what-" The Joker giggled before licking his lips as he yanked Sofia to her feet, "do we have here?" Sofia jerked her head away from him as he leaned in and whispered "Hell-o gorgeous." Whipping out a short blade, he held it up to her pale skin, drawing the sharp edge across her cheek just enough to draw blood. "I have a question sweetheart. Why. So. Serious?" He punctuated each word with a swipe to her cheek, but Sofia refuse to make a sound or show any fear. Before he could make one more mark on her, she was on the floor once more as a fist came out of nowhere and The Joker flew back into a wall.

"Well, if it isn't my good friend-ah. Oh Batman how I've missed you!"

Sofia watched as Batman took out The Joker's men one by one before taking him down as well.

"Well, well I guess I've found The Bat's weakness!"

The Joker crawled to his feet as he laughed.

"I don't blame you, a beautiful woman will do-ah any guy in! Till next time Batsy!"

As sirens sounded, The Joker threw a smoke bomb and by the time the smoke cleared all that was left of him and his men was his lingering manic laugh.

Batman turned to be confronted by Sofia. Looking up into his eyes, Sofia smiled.

"Thank-"

She cut herself off as she stumbled before passing out.

--

She was aware she was being carried. Feeling herself being set on something firm, but soft, Sofia's eyes fluttered and cracking them open she saw Batman, his back to her. Why were they in Bruce's apartment though, and in Bruce's room? It was oly then did she see that the mask was off. No way, it couldn't be…

Batman turned and Sofia exclaimed softly,

"Bruce?!"

--

Well, this was great. Dammit, he knew it was a bad idea to take his mask off. Walking over to her he dabbed at the cuts on her face.

"Yes."

Ignoring the searing pain in her side as she launched herself at him, Sofia exclaimed

"Oh, I'm so glad it's you!"

Going rigid for a minute, Bruce loosened up before wrapping his arms gently around her. As he cradled her, he heard her whisper "I'm so glad you're OK."

Glancing down with wide eyes, Bruce tilted her chin up so she met his eyes.

"Me?! I thought I was going to lose it, seeing that-that _monster_ with his hands on you. Look what he did!"

"Bruce, I'm fine," Sofia smiled cupping his cheek. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you cared for me."

"Of course I do!" Bruce exclaimed, "I'm- Sof, I'm falling for you."

Sofia's eyes widened, before a smile broke out on her face. Placing her other hand on his other cheek she pulled his head down to meet in a slow, sweet kiss. Breaking away, Bruce smiled at her, before getting up and grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom to change. After emerging, Bruce asked

"Ready to move to your room?"

Sofia was silent for a moment before shyly asking,

"Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight? You make me feel safe. I'm scared when I'm alone."

"Of course."

Climbing next to her, Bruce looped his arm around her and pulled her close to him before both relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Author Note

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading thus far! I just wanted to say that it might be a few weeks before I update because I'm wrapping up the school year. So just letting you guys know I have not forgotten you! I am thinking of what will come next as well!!! So stick with me!!!

-SSB


	8. Word from the Author

To my dear reviewers:

I promise I have not forgotten about you or the story I have just been very busy as of late. I just finished mid-terms and I have been having some health issues that I am now getting under control. Don't fret, I promise to try and have something up soon!

~SSB


	9. New Update!

To my dear reviewers:

I promise I have not forgotten about you or the story I have just been very busy as of late. I'm going crazy to get finished with my senior year and I have been having some health issues that I am now getting under control. Now that break will be approaching I will have time to work! Don't fret, I promise to try and have something up soon!

~SSB


	10. Update

Hello my lovely readers!

I know it's been forever since I posted anything but I've been stuck on all my stories. I do have a new however that I started and want to hear your opinion: Would you like me to start posting it? Then at least you will have something to keep you sated while I try and get my brain jump started again…(; Let me know!

~SSB


	11. Chapter 11

To my dear reviewers:

I promise I have not forgotten about you or the story! I'm going crazy because my computer pretty much decided to screw me over and had to be completely erased, so I'm just starting to put all my programs back on my laptop. I finally am able to open all my files that I had saved again (because of course my computer decided that that was going to be one of the things it would NOT let me do) and I will be writing a lot more ( promise!) since I am now done with school forever! So have no fear and continue to keep an eye out!

~SSB


End file.
